gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Jim Logan/Preview for The Logan Family Story 2
The following is a piece of a chapter from The Logan Family Saga 2. The start of the Voyage On a hot May morning, Jim awoke with his remaining childrean, Kitty, Laura & Rouge, Jim slowly and sadly walked out of bed and put on a black and red shirt and said."Kitty, Rouge, Laura, time to get up, we are leaving." The children slowly got out of bed and changed. Kitty asked." Where are we going?" Jim said. "Everywhere, but first we are heading to London" Kitty nodded and the family walked their way down to the port to board their ship, The Queen Kayla's Revenge, Laura looked up at Jim and asked."Is Anamaria here?" Jim nodded and said."Yes, she volunteered." The children packed their things in ther room next door to their fathers and Jim walked onto deck and said."Crew, this will be a trip around the world, we will not be returning to Port Royal, I thought you should know that, and that you should obey every order myself, Anamaria, my children and my officers give." The crew saluted and quickly got to work. Jim walked into his cabin and he heard Kitty ask above him."Where are you going dad, its not bedtime is it?" Jim said." No Kitten, i just need some alone time kay?" Kitty nodded and started playing with her sisters As Jim walked into his darkened cabon, he pushed a few buttons on his Voodoo Watch and took out a replica of the Sword Of Triton and started to drink some rum and said."To ease the pain." The Denied Promotion of Leon Goldtimbers of France As Leon walked down the hot, steamy hallway in the EITC Fortress of the EITC Board of Directors on the island of Jamacia, happy thoughts ran through his head. "Today is the day I just know it! Today Samuel promotes me to Grand Lord of the EITC!" As Leon stopped right in front of the Boards' Doorway, he knocked and Leon heard a voice say"You may enter" Leon opened the door and quickly gave a miliatry Salute. "At ease" Leon heard one of the 10 Lords say" Leon, due to your continuing efforts and rise through the ranks of the EITC, and the request made to Samuel Redbeard to be promoted to Grand Lord of the EITC, and assitant to Lord Cutler Beckett....." Leon's old friend Charles who was at the door shouted "He deserves it! He needs this promotion!" A lord motioned for him to leave and Samuel continued for the unnamed lord " Due to your actions at the Batle of New Marais and saved the lives of countless civilians and your commanding officer, you recived a major push, but I am sorry, your request is declined" Leon shouted in protest "What, I have done everything, I have completed all the requirements, I have gone through training, what else do you want from me!?" Samuel shouted" Leon, control yourself, you are acting like a child, the reason we declined your promotion is that you are too young, in a year you will be granted another shot at the promotion, until then, please leave!" Leon bowed and left with anger in his eyes. As Leon stormed down the steaming hallway, he thought "Charles was right, I deserve that promotion, who cares if I am a year too young, Samuel was given that rank when he was a year'' younger'' than me!" Leon stopped to open the door to the port, he ordered a soldier to prepair a ship for him to sail out of there of. Leon though again"Good thing I had Beckett sign these papers, they are letters of Marque that give me the power to seize anything I desire, and I will prove my worth for that title by captureing Blackbeard himself, that should get me into the good graces of the Board!" Comments Wat do u guys think so far? poll> Do u think this new book should happen out of the preview here??? Yes No There was a first book? Category:Blog posts